Poison and Wine
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: If/Then story line. Story following Callie and Owen's relationship from when they first met to where they are now. Not necessarily a Callie/Owen fic.


**Poison and Wine**

A/N: So obviously I got this idea after watching If/Then. I found the Callie and Owen relationship rather interesting, just because they both think they want the same thing in life. I am a huge Calzona fan… and think Christina and Owen are amazing together, but I wanted to explore maybe how their relationship started. My hope is to follow their relationship up to If/Then and probably past that, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Callie was exhausted. She spent most of her day doing paperwork; by the time she had a chance to set foot into an OR Yang was almost half way through the surgery. Her surgery. Being chief residence had its perks, but losing out on surgeries to Yang was not one of them. She looked up from her desk and notice it was already after nine. The idea of spending another minute on this made Callie want to scream, so she packed up her things, changed, and headed to Joe's.<p>

The room was dark and crowded, but Callie found a lonely spot at the bar. She ordered up a Jack and Coke as she wiggled her jacket off. Taking a long swig from the glass she looked beside her. A tall, well built Army guy was milking a whiskey two seats down. He was handsome and gave her a half hearted smile when he noticed her staring.

"Just get home?" Callie asked without looking up from her drink. The Army man more grunted an answer before taking another drink. Callie looked at him a little closer and noticed the blood stain on his leg.

"That looks nasty. Did you need someone to look at it?" Callie didn't know why she continued. He had already turned her down once.

"Oh…" Army man took a look at his leg and then gave Callie a smile. "I got it looked at over at Seattle Grace."

"Well you shouldn't drink with pain killers." The doctor came out in Callie before she could shut it up. Army man let out a snort before informing Callie he didn't take any.

"Badass," Callie said with a smirk. It then dawned on her. "Wait are you trach with a pen guy?"

Army man smirked and then let out a low laugh. "Yeah."

"Really badass." Callie finished her drink and gave Army man a flirtatious smile.

Army man introduced himself as he moved a seat closer. Callie replied with her name and then an invitation back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up a little after five the next morning. The man from the night before was already gone. Callie wasn't really that surprised or offended. Instead she put on coffee before hopping in a quick shower before another long day at work.<p>

It had been almost two months since Callie's one night stand. She honestly hadn't thought about it much except for sharing the dirt to her best friend Addison. That was until she saw the red headed Army man standing in the ER while she was on her way to a consult.

Callie all but stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to jump behind something, anything to hide, but all she could do was stand there, frozen. It wasn't until Meredith Webber yelled at her did Callie register the outside world. Moving quickly, she joined her younger resident.

She listened to the overly perky Webber complain about Yang stealing yet another surgery. It wasn't anything new; Yang took any chance to get into whatever surgery she could. However, it was only recently that Chief Grey made it clear that she wanted her daughter in cardio. Webber was already far enough behind Yang who benefitted from Burke's special consideration, dealing with almost no OR time was killing the young resident.

"I'll look into it Webber, I just…" Callie trailed off, trying to find her Army man who had disappeared yet again. Maybe she hallucinated the entire thing. She had been feeling weird the past week. Being chief resident was probably finally catching up to her.

Callie just then remembered she was called down there for a consult. Moving away from Meredith, she headed to trauma room one. The walk wasn't far, but suddenly Callie felt incredibly drained. She went to reach for support, but before she could her vision went black.

All she could think about was the pounding headache. In fact her entire body ached. She heard someone talk, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Her eyes started to flicker, trying to adjust to the new light. She made out the handsome red head standing over her. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Are you okay?"

Callie looked for the words, but her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Alright we are going to move you off the floor. Is that okay?" Again the words would not come. She still tried to focus on everything that was happening. Callie willed herself to nod, an action she regretted quickly. Nausea washed over the ill doctor. This was only made worse by unknown hands moving her onto a bed.

When the moving finally stopped, Callie tried to take in her surroundings. Her Army man was standing over her, concern filling his eyes.

"Looks like you hit your head on the way down." The words were offered with a small smile. Callie moved her hands to try and feel the damage, but a strong arm stopped her. "Let us take care of that."

Callie just moaned in embarrassment. More than anything she wanted to disappear. Instead she was left laying there as a nurse put in an IV and Army man examined her head wound.

"It's not that bad, won't even need stitches. Did you eat today?" Callie racked her brain. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she did eat. Her schedule anymore was so crazy, food was a rare luxury. However, before Callie could come up with an answer, Addison rushed into the room.

"Callie? Callie, are you okay? I heard." Addison's voice finally calmed down when she noticed the pure look of embarrassment on her best friend's face. "What happened?" This time she directed the question to the people taking care of Callie.

"Well… it looks like Callie passed out in the middle of the ER. Her sugars are low, and I am willing to say she was dehydrated as well."

"Wait, who are you?" Addison asked sharply to the unknown redhead taking care of her friend.

"Dr. Hunt, trauma surgeon. Today's my first day. I was right beside her when she went down."

"Well that's nice," Addison said snidely. She wasn't going to let some new guy she knew nothing about take care of her best friend. "Look, I'll take it from here." Addison's voice gave little room to argue as she took the clipboard.

Dr. Hunt all but stormed out of the room and the only nurse left followed behind him quietly.

"Wow, he's…"

"Addy!" Callie moaned. "That's… that's Army man." Addison looked at Callie for a second before it dawned on her what Callie was talking about.

"Oh… yum! Oh… that's embarrassing," Addison said with a smile.

"Thanks," Callie moaned. Addison was now behind her, examining her head wound.

"So, I'm going to run these labs, make sure there isn't anything else going on besides not eating properly," Addison said after looking over everything quickly. "I'm going to send in an intern. Have him get you some real food while you rest. No leaving until I come back." Addison was about to the door when Callie spoke up.

"Addy there's…" Callie went quiet, wondering if she should finish her thought. However the idea of someone else running the labs scared Callie. "Addison, I'm late… like late late."

* * *

><p>Well hopefully you enjoyed. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
